mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Map Contest
As the name implies this is a page centered around one point Who could make the best map in just a few days involved around one small POD (Lets say No Spanish armada fiasco or No British naval dominance) and a short timeline regarding the alterations in said Alternate Timeline Rules Only 7 Rules # Follow the instructions, formats and prompts provided # Act according to your age or at least keep the problems out of here, we don't want to know about outside issues here, so go away trolls. # the leader's word is law which means that my word is law # Try to be creative, Reusing an old maps from another user will result in the exclusion of the Challenge it was used and if it continues to occur you will be banned from the game for a period of 3 challenges. You can base of similar concepts or maps but not use one created by another user. Blank maps are cool for use as base(lol). # If you feel you are right and I'm wrong in regards to an issue, give us your reasons and proofs, otherwise just check rule #3 # There will be 4 main game modes: Challenge, Free Style, Team Challenge, and Alt-Earth #* Challenge: as seen in the AH wiki, its a basic Map contest in which you are given a POD and you begin making the TL and map game from that said POD. #* Free Style: Essentially showing off the maps you've had or made in certain categories to be determined later on. Earth Maps only. #* Team Challenge: Essentially the same principle of Challenge but instead allowing several users to work in one map and concept over the TL (both earning the title of winner if their map is chosen) #* Alt-Earth: '''Essentially this mode centers around the concept of the best map made out of scratch on the regards of a totally new world that aren't completely based on earth. # All maps must have a basic timeline, as in regards of how the map may explain the political development of said map, including the Alt-Earth Maps. Instructions / Layout Challenge Read the challenge made my the Moderator Submitting The submitting is the period prior to the voting and the moments when you can post your turn in the contest, when the voting begins you will have a period to polish, fix or add your contest but after that is done you will be no longer able to change anything. This period and the submitting period will be discussed later. Map contest # (Heading 3) - (Game mode) '''Your Name and map / TL name (Heading 4) The map The Timeline Votes Voting if you desire to vote, please sign here Sign-in # Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) 03:13, November 21, 2014 (UTC) # Saturn (Talk/Blog) 03:29, November 21, 2014 (UTC) # Upvoteanthology (talk) 04:29, November 21, 2014 (UTC) # Josh - Too Lazy to post sig #-Seiga # TechnicallyIAmSean #--Hi there. I'm still that awesome guy. 03:37, January 11, 2015 (UTC) #Epic General Announcements Archives Contests (Challenge and Team Challenge) 'Map Contest 1:"Dareios Basileos" - King Darius'' -'' Challenge ('Period: January 10th - January 17th 2015) Essentially this is a simple POD with great changes, What if Darius had conquered Greece, if the Greek's weren't able to assemble a fleet quick enough to counter the Persian fleets and had failed to defend their country. Imagine a world were the Greek culture was smothered by the Persian Submitting Ydon205 Eastern Domination Without greece's knowledge, lots of language in Europe won't develop and things are just like Asia. maps 500BCE(Pre-POD) Post-POD(480BC-100BC) 480BCE: 465BCE: 400BCE: timeline Starts from POD: 490-100BCE *490BCE: Athenians failed to defend Marathon because some Persians already watched their back. *489BCE: With the Persian army sweeping their land, the Greeks agreed to pay 35% of their annual GDP in exchange for independence. However, land east of OTL Romania is ceded to the Persians. *486BCE: Darius I dies. *481BCE: With the Greeks fail to pay their money, Persia declares war on Greece. *481BCE: Carthaginians declare war on Greece with hope to gain more territory. *480BCE: Sparta falls swiftly to the Persians. *480BCE: The Greek Capital, Athens, is sieged by the Persians. *479BCE: Carthaginians annexes all the Greek colonies in Europe except Italy. *479BCE:(OTL) tsunami struck Greece. *478BCE: All Greek Italian holdings were either conquered or abandoned. *477BCE: Athens falls as Greece Collapses. *476BCE: last Greek force surrenders. *475BCE: Riots begin around OTL Black Sea to 'lower taxes'.(OTL event) *475BCE: Nomads in N Africa begin Guerrillaing Persians. *474BCE: Riots begin in Egypt. *474BCE: Black sea stops rioting because the Persians had lower the taxes. Some revolutionaries fled to Egypt. *473BCE: riots in Egypt finally erupts to a war. The revolutionary front, led by Serskwahorwabid (Egyptians didn't have last names), is gaining land on southern Egyptian deserts and some other places. *470BCE: Being guerrillaed by both Egyptians and nomads, Persian army's morale is dropping. *468BCE: Nomands, after a long debate, finally fight against the Egyptians. *460BCE: Egyptians finally gain control on half of their original territory. *457BCE: An armistice between Persians and the Egyptians was signed. *456BCE: Persians gained control of all of land around Black Sea. *411BCE: A huge assault made by the alps tribals killed more than 1400 Italians and 800 Persians. One tribal states, 'Higra', was emerged from the alps. *409BCE: Higra was conquered by the Persians. *404BCE: China begins to race toward a 'rumped state'. *400BCE: A small conflict between Persians and the Hindus killed 700 peoples, followed by a massacre of Hindus in OTL Istanbul and Sparta. India's son declared war as Indian League, mostly the newly emerged Nanda Dynasty. * some useful links:http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greco-Persian_Wars http://www.timemaps.com/history/ancient-greece-500bc Contests (Alt-Earth and Free Style) 'Map Contest 1:' "Alter Terra" - Another Earth - Challenge (Period: January 10th - January 17th 2015) Essentially its a challenge for you to make an entirely new world map out of thin air and make up your own Story on the regards of how that planet came to be politically, socially and culturally (among other aspects), the World may be on in different stages of its Historicaly evolution (That is it may be in an ancient, middle ages or Imperial age or Modern Era) the only requisits are Labelled maps and a Story spanning a minimum of a millenia Submitting I saw no one submit, so I decided to make a map anyway. Anyway, this is an alternate earth if the Nazis won WWII. Sorry if it's a bit late. [[User:Saturn120|'Saturn120']] ([[User talk:Saturn120|'Talk']]/[[User blog:Saturn120|'Blog']]) 13:29, January 20, 2015 (UTC) I don't know if it's allowed, but I made a map of only the Americas. Some description: Basically, it's a more divided America. Russia colonized Alaska and went deeper into the continent, China was actually the first to colonize the continent, after it was discovered by their admiral Zheng He. It took them a while, but eventually they established a colony in OTL Washington, which expanded for a while. The also colonized the Galapagos and El Salvador. Spain was still the big shot of America, although they hold less than OTL. Now, three of the nations are a little obscure maybe, but I will explain. The Tupi were Brazilian natives, and they are marked as a nation because they were more advanced than the rest of the natives, mainly by stealing Portuguese and Spanish weapons. The United Plains Confederation is a confederation of the natives in the plains region(Lakota, Shoshone, etc). The different tribes have their own territory, which they control, and the chiefs of those tribes all get together a few times per year to discuss their moves. As for Israel, it is the most weird one there. Basically, a group of Jews fled Asia in fear of being killed, and while traveling they stopped in Morocco, where they rested, and then continued looking for a new home. It took a long time and many died but they eventually managed to find OTL Puerto Rico, which they named Israel. When the Europeans came to America, they thought to encounter savages, but found a relatively civilized people, the Israelis. The Israelis welcomed them, but when Spain tried to conquer the island the Israelis successfully defended. Meanwhile, the Ottomans also colonized. New Istanbul and New Izmir. When the Vikings colonized North America, they got kicked out in OTL. In ATL, some of the Helluland settlers survived, but remained unknown for 200 years. After that, they sent a fleet eastwards, with the hope of finding Scandinavia again. What they found was Greenland, where there were no Europeans. Part of the people in the fleet thought that this actually was Scandinavia, but that it had frozen completely. But the leaders of the expedition, Lars Leifson and Thorvald Kolbeinnson, did not believe that and ordered the expedition to continue towards the east. However, about 25% of the men did not want to continue, and were convinced that they would never find Scandinavia. It cut down the fleet in size, but the fleet continued and they reached the shores of Norway. The Danes and Norwegians were amazed that they survived. Although originally, the Danes intented to evacuate Helluland, the Hellulanders convinced them to not abandon the colony, but to continue colonization. This is how Greater Helluland came to be. Grand Empires: So Russia conquers parts of China,Japan,and all of Sweden! The Byzantines conquered Egypt,North Africa,Persia,France,Norway,Denmark,Germany,and parts of other Asian nations! Ethiopia annexed much of Northern Africa,parts of Arabia,and a small bit of Persia. India,Southeast Asia,Oceania, and most of China merged to form the Indian Empire. Kongo expanded significantly (No more information available). Somalia covers the rest of Northern Africa after overthrowing the Kingdom of Punt. Category:Map Games Category:Maps Category:Community